1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved exercise device and more particularly, to rope-climbing equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High school and college students are generally required to participate in various gymnastic exercises as part of their overall curriculum, among these exercises is rope-climbing. Further, increasing numbers of the general public now participate in various health, body building and toning exercises via Health Clubs. However, noticeably absent from the available exercise equipment in such clubs, is rope-climbing apparatus. The predominant reason for this absence is the possibility of bodily injury and liability associated therewith using conventional rope-climbing equipment.
Climbing ropes of the type customarily employed in gymnasiums are stationary hanging ropes which are suspended from one end from a ceiling fixture high above the gym floor. A climber who froze, slipped or othewise fell from the top of such a rope could sustain severe injury. Also, rope burns are common in using such apparatus.
Alternative rope-climbing apparatus has been suggested, but due to various limitations have never been implemented. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 641,519 an exercise apparatus comprising an endless rope combined with an adjustable friction device to vary the strength required to pull the rope is taught. Although such a device is suitable for exercising the arms and upper body, the exerciser, at all time, remains with his feet on the floor and thus cannot simulate or obtain the full benefit of actual rope climbing.
In accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,718, a power operated endless rope is moved continuously at a selected predetermined speed, either up or down, to allow a climber to climb up or down on the rope while remaining safely close to the floor. The rope is supported in a cantilevered manner on a wall or other superstructure, normally at least 10 feet above the floor. A variable speed, reversible electric motor controls movement of the rope. The rope is routed through a tortious path of pulleys and rubber coated surfaces in order to prevent rope slippage. This device is limited due to its need for electric power and its need for mounting to a superstructure such as a wall or ceiling. Also, although the height above the floor during use is limited and injury may not occur due to the operator failing to hold on to the rope, injury could occur if the operator fails to reach the control for reversing the electric motor. Hence, safety is still in question when using this device.